


He loves to burn hot for him

by mols



Series: it's too good to be with you [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: Ashley is just mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Double Drabble, Leon loves his Spanish man, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Leon thinks about Luis, his so loved husband.





	He loves to burn hot for him

When Ashley is at school and they have a day off, Leon loves to dive on the hollow of Luis' neck and suck it, slowly. He loves his husband so much and with such a passion that there are times that he wished Ashley was older and had more sleepovers on her friends' places, so they could have more time for each other in that way. Of course, he loves her - and he feels kind of bad for wishing certain things like that, to be away from her. But he loves Luis as well and he loves to love him in all the ways he can. He loves when Luis talks Spanish to him in bed, teasing. He used to blush, but he does not - as much. He loves to feel Luis initiating contact, embracing him from the back on their kitchen. It’s a lot for him to not be on the edge of excitement when they are only in their trucks and tank tops in the morning, but he holds up because he is a good and tough cop - not that it works all that much when Luis cuddles against his back before sleeping. He loves to feel the man around him in barbecues - for this he still blushes and a lot. He just loves the hot contact Luis always has for him and that flame seems to never end - and he hopes it does not because he loves to burn hot for him.


End file.
